The instant invention relates to apparatus for inserting documents into envelopes, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the inserting apparatus to accommodate the particular size envelope being used.
Inserting machines are well known as apparatus for collecting a plurality of documents from feeders located upstream and inserting them into envelopes. Typically, the envelope must then be turned, usually 90 degrees, in order to facilitate sealing of the envelope and a subsequent application of postage indicia. The conventional inserting machines, envelope turners and envelope sealers all contain adjustments which must be set in accordance with the size of the envelope being processed, since each of these machines is capable of handling a range of different size envelopes.
Typically, the inserting machine includes claws for opening the throat of the envelope which need to be set prior to running the inserter. The inserter also includes a feeder having side guides which require adjustment dependent on the size of the envelope, and a queing station where the documents are stopped and registered prior to insertion into the envelope, which requires an adjustment dependent on the envelope size. The turning device includes registration stops for stopping the envelope prior to turning which need adjustment dependent on envelope size, and the envelope sealer includes a guide which also needs an adjustment dependent on envelope size.
It is known to employ various types of gages in connection with setting up an inserting apparatus to run, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,515 and 4,548,400, assigned to the assignee of the instant application. However, all of the prior art gages require that the envelope be maneuvered several times in order to execute the appropriate adjustments. The instant invention overcomes this prior art problem by providing a method of adjusting inserting apparatus using a template which requires that the envelope simply be placed once on the template which, by means of various scales, indicates all of the necessary adjustments for the inserting apparatus.